A Pep Talk
by Ami.Bel
Summary: Distraught over Carlos' death, the Boss falls into depression. Gat decides to give the Boss a much needed pep talk. Rated T: Humor, violence, implied sexual hijinks.


Gat walked into Purgatory and jotted down the steps, stopping at the middle landing to look around in confusion. There was a line of folks waiting outside the Boss' door that trailed down the hall, around the corner, and down the grand staircase to the bar. He furrowed his brows in confusion and dismay and walked over to the couch where Pierce and Shaundi sat. He had a pretty good guess of what was going on but asked only to be sure.

"What's with the line?"

"The Boss is taking what happened to Carlos pretty hard," answered Pierce. "I guess she's trying to get over it by… By…"

"It started out as threesome, then an orgy, and now it's just a train," said Shaundi with a shrug. "You know. Every one has one of those days."

Pierce side eyed Shaundi with a look of caution and a bit of disgust. He was more then sheltered by their standards, whereas Shaundi was an extremely free spirit with a fluid sexuality.

"Alright, time to put an end to this." Gat walked up the stairs and straight to the front of line. Any objections to his cutting was met with a punch to the face. All it took was one K.O. to shut the rest up.

"Boss," he yelled as he banged on her door. "We need to talk."

The door opened but instead of the Boss, he came face to face with a naked dude.

"She said she doesn't want to be-"

"Get the fuck outta here!"

He grabbed the hapless kid by the arm and tossed him into the crowd without even looking back. He stepped into the Boss' room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Pierce and Shaundi exchanged knowing glances then hopped over the couch and cleared the stairs to press their ears to the door before anyone else could get the idea.

"Gat, what the hell!"

The Boss had been lying flat on her back staring at the ceiling but propped herself up on her elbows at his forceful entry. She slid off the bed and onto her feet and marched over to him with her hands on her hips.

He eyed her up and down for only a moment. She was naked and glistening, her body covered in the sweat and semen of men and a few women. The anger in her face was only negated by the fluffy cat ears she wore. Everyone had to have a kink.

"Look, Boss," he began. "I know you're tore up about Carlos but you can't just shrug it off with meaningless sex."

"The hell I can't," she snapped back. "Who the fuck are you to think you can just barge in here and tell me to get over it!?"

Gat took off his glasses, crossed his arms and leaned his back against the door.

"Why don't you tell me what's really wrong, huh?"

She huffed and calmed her anger before beginning again. Johnny was her dearest friend and the only one she had left now.

"He was lynched, Jonny. Dragged behind a truck. Jesus, he was just a fucking kid! They killed him because of me! He shouldn't have ever been in this gang in the first place…"

She took off her cat ears and held them inbetween her fingers. She looked at them forlornly before tossing them aside and walking dejectedly back to the bed.

"Neither should Shaundi or Pierce for that matter. You and me, we're all that's left of the life. We should just disband the Saints. I'm dropping my fla-"

Before she could finish the words, a punch to the face made her bite her tongue and sent her flying on to the floor.

"Don't you dare fucking say it," he yelled. "You're not turning you're fucking back on the Row and I'm not letting you! Yeah what happened to Carlos is pretty fucked up but what's fucking worse is your sorry ass attitude! The kid didn't get in over his head. He made a choice to be in this life and that choice was made the moment he busted you out. You owe him! You owe him and you think you're going to repay him by disbanding the Saints!?"

She touched her swollen cheek as she rose to her feet and swallowed a bit of her own blood. He hadn't thrown a punch at her like that since she was canoninzed. Now he was pacing the room back and forth. She ducked just in time to miss a vase as he hurled it in her direction.

"You say Shaundi and Pierce don't belong here but the same thing was said about you when we scraped your ass off the sidewalk! Now you're the Boss! We lost some people along the way but you and me are still fucking here!"

He had stopped overturning the room in his anger long enough to get close to her. They stood toe to toe as he spoke full of resolution and determination.

"We're here to stay and so are the Saints. You really thinking of letting that go because of some white trash bitch in a pickup truck?"

"Johnny…"

"Is that what you're going to do Carlos?"

She said nothing but averted her eyes and sighed. He was right. He always was. Even though she was the leader of the Saints, he had been a lieutenant long before she even joined. He side-stepped the rightful role of leader to her and for that, she held him in the highest regard.

"Thanks Johnny. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime," he smiled.

"The punch was a bit much," she said while holding to her swollen cheek.

"Nah, absolutely necessary. Trust me."

"Alright. I'll get Shaundi and Pierce to track the Brotherhood and we'll hit him while they're still high."

She had been walking to the door but paused and turned around.

"Before that, I should probably put some clothes on."

"If you insist," he shrugged. "Wait, Boss!"

He grabbed her arm, catching her as she was headed to the bathroom.

"I understand how you feel. I really do. I got something that'll cheer you up."

"Yeah," she nodded. "What's that?"

"Eight inches. Bend over."


End file.
